The Gettysburg Address
by rebel scamp
Summary: Spencer gives Ashley incentive to do well on her midterms.
1. Chapter 1

"It took the Europeans 15 centuries, 15 centuries to create the first--"

"Turn that down, please."

"Shhhh," the blonde stuck her pen in her mouth as she leaned forward to fully soak in the program she was watching .

"And here too the Chinese proved to be especially clever."

"Spencer! Puh-lease, turn it down."

"SHHHHH."

Exasperatedly rolling her eyes, Ashley said, "Come on, I can barely hear my self think over here."

"Really?" the blonde countered, still engrossed in Where Did it Come From, "I can hear the gears turning loud and clear over here. Sounds like you need to oil them."

"Oh har har," Ashley said turning off the television.

"HEY!" Spencer turned to look, "I want to know what the most important thing of the ancient Chinese agriculture--" Two red lips crashed hard into hers causing her to loose her train of thought.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Ashley looked deeply in her girlfriends eyes, "you are such a nerd."

Spencer giggled then leaned into continue kissing the brunette, but met instead with the floor. She pouted looking up at the giggling Ashley who was now back in her chair at the table. "What'd you do that for?" She asked her.

"I was just trying to shut you up so that I can study in peace."

"Oh, please, it was not that loud."

"Any noise is too noisy when I'm studying you know that."

"Not my fault you can't multitask," Spencer said as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist, laying her head on her shoulder.

Growling, Ashley turned with passionate eyes, "Stop that or I will fail my midterm tomorrow."

Laughing, Spencer went back to the History Channel. "Shouldn't have left it to the last minute, Ash."

Rolling her eyes Ashley said, "Yes that's exactly what I did Spencer. Has nothing to do with not understanding why I need to know this shit."

"Past behavior is a great predictor of future behavior."

"You read to many books."

"Haha, not possible." She smiled turning the set back on, "Gee thanks, Ash, you made me miss the ending." Turning angrily she said, "Don't you dare laugh!"

"Stop pointing your finger at me. You know that turns me on."

"Everything turns you own."

"Nooooooooo," Ashley said, dramatically falling to the floor. "We've watched this show three times this week."

"Fiiiine, I'll turn it to the Discovery Channel." Spencer cracked a smile at the grumbling coming from behind her. "I like Josh Bernstein." Ashley mocked Spencer's nerdy lust, "I saw that," Spencer said pointing at the reflection in the television.

Exasperated, Ashley sighed, "ya got me. Will you please turn it off so I can study?"

"But they're talking about the half man half tree guy."

"Baaaaaabbbbyyyy, do you want me to not graduate?"

Laughing, Spencer turned off the program. "Stop being so dramatic."

"Seriously, Spence, I am not doing well in this class."

"If you paid attention to Mrs. Hagan in stead of smelling my hair all hour you'd be doing much better."

"I can't help it," she pouted. "Your shampoo intoxicates me."

Spencer shook a speechless head as she sat down beside the other girl. "Why are you reading about the Mughal empire? Ashley this is last years world history book. No wonder you're failing. Do you even know what the class is called?"

"Spencer's Lavender Vanilla Rocks?" Spencer smacked her on the head, "ow."

"I did not hit you that hard."

Poutily, Ashley said, "hurt my feelings though."

Spencer giggled opening up their U.S. history book. "So tell me who's the 1,2,3 Man?"

"The do what now?"

Spencer giggled.

"Stop laughing at me, its bad for my ego."

"Oh I'm sure your ego can take it."

"Not my intellectual ego," she pouted. "It's very fragile."

Spencer gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "For every right answer you give, you get a kiss closer and closer to your lips."

Perking up Ashley asked, "what happens when we hit full contact?"

"Intensity builds."

"Builds to..."

Eyes narrowed Spencer challenged, "You'll have to recite the Gettysburg Address verbatim to get that."

"Ooh, a challenge, I like it."

Shaking her head, Spencer asked again, "1,2,3 man who is he?"

"Uh, Americas first comic book super hero?"

"Wrong. Thomas Jefferson."

"That was my next guess."

"Riiight. Well then, what does it stand for?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"One, two and three?"

Ashley stared dumbly at Spencer for many agonizing minutes.

"He was the first Secretary of State, the second Vice President, and the third President."

"I knew that."

"What else did he do?"

"Sport a fashionable wig?"

Spencer scratched her head in frustration, "Joke all you want, I don't have to help you." She turned on her heels back in the direction of the living room.

"Baby wait! Please, help me, please?"

Spencer sat back down and asked again, "What is he chiefly known for?" She waited. And waited. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Be nice," Ashley said smacking the blonde's arm.

"I'm helping you study aren't I?"

"He was the principal author of the Declaration of Independence."

Smiling Spencer leaned over to kiss the girl on the cheek.

"I thought you said they'd get closer to my lips."

"Yes and they will now that we've actually started studying."

"Cheater."

"Name two big events during his presidency?"

"I have no idea."

"ASHLEY!" Spencer exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"You were wearing that skimpy pink top during the first five presidents lecture."

"You are unbelievable." Spencer said as she walked to the kitchen. "Louisiana Purchase and the Lewis and Clark Expeditions, not to mention co-founder of the democratic party. Quite possibly the greatest U.S. President and you don't know anything about him?"

"He liked to wear ascots."

Setting the glasses in her hand a little hard than she meant to Spencer spat, "They were not called ascots."

"Whoa easy there Pocahontas."

"You know what, study on your own. I've got chemistry to do."

"No Spence, wait. Please help me."

Rummaging though her backpack she tossed a notebook on the table. "If you lose my notes I will kill you. I'll be back in an hour to quiz you. If you're gonna use the book remember we're only up to 1865."

"What?"

Growling Spencer said, "don't read anything post Civil War," and with that she traipsed upstairs.

A quiet hour passed as Spencer drilled herself over her chemistry notes. It was the one midterm she was concerned about so she planed on giving it extra time. So she was less than happy when Ashley burst through the bedroom door, "Alright, Spence I've got this thing."

"Ash, I'm in the middle of of the periodic table here," she groaned.

"Come on you said if I said this thing, we'd, ya know."

Spencer rolled her eyes unamused. "Go on then, give it a shot."

Ashley cleared her throat, "Four score and a long time ago some smart people set up America, and said we should all be equal. Now we're fighting this war thing to keep that freedom stuff. And this is where they fought a battle, and we're gonna put a monument up for them or a grave or whatever. Cause its the right thing to do. But we can't or something. The guys who died did a lot more than us with our words and party and whatever. And people won't remember what we say and do today, but they can't forget why these guys died. So us not dead people gotta keep their memory alive. And some really long sentence that doesn't make a lot of sense but basically says we've gotta new freedom for people by people and won't end...or something."

Ashley beamed at Spencer who was staring long and mightily unamused. "Get out of my bedroom."

"What?"

"Get out or I'll throw you out."

"What is it Spencer? That's what it is."

"That's what it means, that's not what it is. Get out."

"But Spencer come on I worked really hard to just get that much."

"The deal was verbatim, not in your own lousy words. No go away. I want to get this memorized before every one shows up for our study group."

"Awe, man, you mean there are more nerds coming over?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at Ashley.

"No no wait I got this. Four score and seven years a go our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure," she beamed proudly at her girlfriend, who looked on waiting. "I did it."

Spencer rolled her eyes, "That's the first two lines of it, Ash. The deal is the whole thing."

Ashley pouted.

Spencer gave her a kiss, which she continued as she walked Ashley back toward the bed. She pushed the girl down as she broke the kiss, "you stay up here and keep trying, I'm gonna study down stairs." Spencer giggled at the exasperated sigh coming from behind her, but continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Footballs have been thrown, caught, kicked and fumbled--"

"What the hell are you watching now? I thought you were meant to be studying?"

"I finished, shhh"

"Pigs bladder seriously?"

"SHHHHHH."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she flopped down next to Spencer on the couch. "I didn't know you liked footba--"

Spencer put her hand over Ashley's mouth, "two minutes. Just be quiet for two minutes."

Ashley crossed her arms poutily on the couch next to her girlfriend. The angst totally lost on Spencer who was fully engrossed in this weeks "How is it Made".

"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all mean are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure....can long...can long endure."

"Ash you sound like a broken record shut up."

"No I can do this."

"I"m waaaatching thiiiis."

Grumpily Ashley said, "But I wanna--"

"No shut up," Spencer snapped, "We are gonna met--"

"Oh, oh oh," Ashley cut her off, "We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We--we-we"

"We are gonna met the guys soon for study group and I wanna see this first."

"Meet them? I thought they were coming here?"

"Oh, yeah. whatever just be quite I'm trying to see this."

"Speeeeenceeeer."

"Just go study your history, that big extra credit thing will help ensure you a passing grade."

"What extra credit thing?"

Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"What extra --"

"Ashley _zip it_"

"Fine," she grumbles bounding back up stairs.

"Thank you," Spencer called cranking the volume on her Discovery Channel show.

"Stupid tv channel," Ashley said sitting down poutily at Spencer's desk flipping through her history book. _Why does it have to be history. _Ashley thought, _of all the things it had to be the one that she kicks my ass at hands down. Ok, lets see if I can do this. _"Four score and seven years ago our fathers...." _Awe, fuck off I had this earlier..._"our fathers brought forth...brought forth...brought.._what the heck did they bring._...A NEW NATION." She embarrassed her self at excitement when she remembered.

Settling her self back in her chair she started again, "Four score and seven years ago our Fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now..."She thought a moment, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing--testing--testing that is exactly what this thing is doing to me. Testing my patient. Why'd Spencer have to do this to me, gah."

Scanning the text she read aloud, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of this war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. Good God who talks like that?"

Though she'd scarcely been sitting five minutes before she found herself needing to stand and stretch. A good pace around the room would be good for her anyway. "Four score and seven years ago." _I am never going into politics_, "our Fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of this war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live."

Excited she jumped up on Spencer's bed, "Booyah! Stick that in you juice box and suck it!" After several minute of this she realized she in fact was jumping on Spencer's bed with her shoes on. She calmly hopped down and went back to the desk to read over the next part of the address.

"God this is so boring," she droned dramatically. "There's no way I can spend an evening in a room full of people who get a hard on from this stuff. Ugh, stupid history, whatever."

She went back to looking over the address for several minutes before deciding she must have it memorized. She stood and recited it as best she could to herself a time or two then ran down stairs.

"Spencer get ready to get your freak on cause I've so got this---oh...hey."

Mortified, Spencer shot a death glare at Ashley, "You remember Martha and Ethan right, Ash? They sit behind us in trigonometry."

"Hi, Ashley," the boy squeaked, slightly flustered by the thoughts running through his mind, the redhead next to him punched him as though she'd read his mind.

"Trig? I thought we were studying history?"

"God, Ash, don't you listen?"

"Evidently not," Ashley said unamused, "I'm am not studying triangles and crap."

"Yeah neither are we," Spencer shot back, "cause we're in Trig not Geometry."

"Gah," Ashley said exasperatedly picking at a piece of chicken, "Why'd mid-terms have to come on the same week as your parents 25th anniversary? No parental supervision, and I'm stuck here with the Geek Patrol."

"Ash," Spencer said biting down anger, "either eat that food or get out."

"What?" She asked confused, "That makes no sense."

"Makes perfect sense," Spencer shot back. "You're mouth will either be full, so it can't speak or it'll be in another room so I can't hear it."

Martha and Ethan quietly made their way to the living room and a way from the tension between the obviously stressed and the obviously sex deprived.

"See," Spencer said, "You've made them uncomfortable."

"I think trigonometry made them uncomfortable."

Spencer rolled her eyes.

"I"m not studying trig," Ashley told her flatly, "I've got a B in that class, I'm not worried about it."

"Well, then get out of here so I can study."

"You don't need to, you're aceing that class," Ashley said in a flirty tone. "What you need to do is listen to me recite this stupid thing."

"Well, then go on, impress me," Spencer said unamused.

"Four score and seven years ago our fathers set forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal," she recited smugly, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live." She stared off at the ceiling for several seconds before, "fuck."

Spencer laughed, "keep studying baby. keep studying."

Perturbed, Ashley bit into a chicken leg then stomped up the stairs.

Spencer suppressed a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying on her back staring up at the ceiling Ashley mused, "Why is two minutes kicking my ass? Okay, okay, Ash you can do this...you can do this thing."

She takes a deep breath and speeds through the address as fast as she can, "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle- field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But In a larger sense, we cannot dedicate--we can not consecrate--we can not hallow--this ground....FUCK!"

Ashley growls, kicking her leg in frustration, "Every single time I get stuck at this stupid part." She peaks at the text written on her hand, "Gah, I _knew_ that's what came next. This has got to be the dumbest way to get lucky, ever in the history of the world."

"Ever in the history of the world?" Spencer asks.

"Don't start with me Carlin, I'm trying to study."

"You're not doing this to get a good grade, Ash don't even act like you are," Spencer said falling in bed next to her girlfriend. "I am so wiped out."

"No, no way," Ashley countered, "you're not even about to go to sleep after I've spent the last three hours pouring over this stupid address and that stupid battle. Did you know that that crap about him writing it on the back of an envelope on the train to Gettysburg is a crock?"

Spencer giggled.

"And, AND, no one gave a crap about his address. He wasn't even meant to be there. He was sorta invited as an after thought. AND some freakin poet upstaged him. How would you like that? To be the one to upstage President Bush."

"Dear _God, _Ash tell me you're joking?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer climbed under the covers with her back towards the brunette.

"Oh, right, President Obama."

Spencer just shook her head. "Nite, Ash."

"Spencer, come on, I've been working on this history crap all night, you can't just leave me high and dry."

"Watch me," she said turning off the bed side lamp.

Ashley turned hers back on, "um, no we are all alone in your house and every night this week we've just gone to bed. Well," Ashley said straddling the blonde, "not to night sexy."

Spencer looked up with a dead pan expression, "it's midnight, I'm exhausted, we've got to be up at six and you smell like chicken. You're not getting any."

Rolling off, Ashley said, "If its the chicken then I'll go take a shower."

"Ash, I"m utterly exhausted. I've been studying non stop all night and I just want to lay here and cuddle you till I fall asleep."

"But you said,"

"I said if you could recite the whole thing. Can you?"

Ashley mumbled, "not exactly."

"Alright then, lets just go to sleep."

"But Spence--"

"Six o'clock, Ash."

"Why do we have to get up so early? School's not until 8:00"

"Have you met yourself?"

Ashley giggled,"touché"

"Now, go to sleep."

"But Spencer," Ashley whined.

"Alright," Spencer conceded, "do something about the chicken and I'll think about it."

Without hesitation Ashley rolled off the bed and bound for the bathroom.

Spencer cuddled up with little white bear and slowly drifted to sleep. She was snuggled nicely under her blanket, visions of elements danced in her head. ''Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen oxygen.''

"What are you talking about?" Ashley said towel drying her hair.

"Trying to keep myself awake until you came back."

"Seriously? You're saying all that crap to stay awake."

Spencer giggled as she opened up the blanket for Ashley. "It keeps my brain active."

"Well you can stop now," Ashley said sliding into Spencer's arms, "cause it switches mine off."

"Neptunium is my favorite element."

"I want to ask why, but I also wanna make out with you. So if I ask why, I know you'll put me to sleep. Now that I've said that you're gonna tell me anyway, so go ahead."

"It's fun to say."

Ashley laughed, "Seriously? You're not gonna--"

Spencer cut her off with a soft slow kiss, "I thought you wanted to make ou--"

Ashley cut her off with a stronger more passionate kiss. "It's about time you kissed me, I've been working hard up here while you were down there having all your nerdy fun."

Spencer giggled, "Go ahead and impress me then."

"I still don't have the whole thing," Ashley frowned.

"Give me what you got."

"Four score and seven years ago, our fathers set forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil war. testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived, and so dedicated can long endure." She said effortlessly. "We are met on a great battle- field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But In a larger sense, we cannot dedicate--we can not consecrate--we can not hallow--this ground."

She struggled for a moment to come up with the next few lines. Groaning, for a moment over her lack of memory. Then groaning again at the contact of her lovers lips. For several passion filled minutes they kissed. Once the kissing stopped, Ashley panted, "I thought I wasn't getting any till I had the whole thing."

"Oh, you're not getting that," Spencer smiled, "But you totally deserve something. You've got over half the speech memorised already."

"Really? That's half?"

Spencer giggled, kissing her girl again. "Yeah that's half of it. Pretty impressive I think."

"Damn right it's impressive."

"Glad to see your ego is not bruised," Spencer laughed. "You know what else is impressive?"

"What's that?" Ashley asked snuggling closer.

"The discovery of Neptunium, when the--"

Ashley cut her off with another long steamy kiss, "I knew it wouldn't be long before you told me."

"You did ask," Spencer laughed.

"No, no, no. I refrained from asking."

"Neptunium--"

Ashley kissed her once more.

Spencer dissolved into giggles, "I was just gonna tell you that it's a fun word to say."

"One can never be too cautious."

"Heh, especially when Neptunium is---"

Pushing Spencer on to her back Ashley slowly slid her tongue into the girls mouth.

Spencer groaned, "you sure know how to shut a girl up." She pushed Ashley's hair out of her face and smiled, "Neptunium"

Growling Ashley said, "you're just doing that to get me to kiss you."

"Like you need a reason?"

"True," Ashley fell next to Spencer, pulled her in for a cuddle and one more kiss. "Six o'clock comes pretty early hey?"

"Yes, yes it does," Spencer said, kissing the girl again. "Only one more night of studying, Ash, then we can take full advantage of this empty house."

"Oh we better," Ashley said as she nuzzled against Spencer, "we better."


	4. Chapter 4

"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.

Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure," Ashley recited as she lathered soap across her bronze skin. "We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this."

Taking a deep breath she ploughed through the next bit, "But in a larger sense, we cannot dedicate-we cannot consecrate-we can not hallow-this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little not, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here."

A loud knocking pulled her from here thoughts, "For crying out loud Spencer, I almost had it that time!"

Laughing Spencer said, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm conditioning my hair."

"That's what you said a half hour ago."

"There are sacrifices to beauty like mine."

"I'm gonna sacrifice you if you make me late for school."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"No you're not or you'd have been done an hour ago."

"You can't rush genius."

Spencer laughed.

"I heard that."

"Hurry up your foods getting cold."

"Four score and SEVEN years ago," Ashley shouted.

Giggling, Spencer made her way to the kitchen. She stared at the Mr. Coffee for several minutes, before finally figuring out were the filter belonged. Once she was sure she had everything in the right place she turned it on.

Thoroughly exhausted from her battle with Mr. Coffee, she made her way to the living room, turning on the television and enjoying her meal.

"And a dog. A dog named Checkers."

"Spencer it's 7:30 in the morning, do we really have to have the History Channel on this early?"

Munching on a bowl of Cap'n Crunch she answered, "Awe, but it's Tricky Dick."

"Excuse me?" Ashley said scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Richard Nixon," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"I made you some eggs and the coffee's in the thingie."

"Oooh Miss 750 Verbal on My SATs, it's in the thingie is it?"

Milk dribbled down Spencer's chin as she laughed, "Creamer's on the counter."

"Thanks baby, but I won't eat these eggs."

"You better," Spencer said, "its scientifically proven that good breakfast helps you do well on exams."

"I have Chorus, Journalism and Band today Spence."

"I hate you."

"You do not," Ashley said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I do a little bit."

"No you don't. I bring the comic relief you could never hate me."

Spencer mused.

"You couldn't!" Ashley spoke with an air of defence in her voice.

"Oh, crap," Spencer exclaimed, "We gotta go,"

With a mouth full of egg Ashley said, "but I'm eatin'."

"This meals to go," Spencer grabbed her bag and pushed Ashley out the front door. "The bells ringing in 20 minutes."

"We can make it in 20 minutes."

"Traffic."

"Oh yeah," Ashley stopped to sip her coffee.

"Move it woman!"

"Give me the keys I'll drive," Ashley said.

"Just, don't kill us," Spencer said earnestly, "If I fail my exams because we're dead I'll kill you."

"What?"

"Just Drive!"

"Damn woman, you are hot when you're demanding," Ashley said backing out the drive way hastily.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "My first exam is trig to and Coach Bane has zero tolerance for tardiness."

"Just calm down, baby, I know short cuts."

"I swear Ash, If I miss my exams because--"

"Four score and seven years," Ashley sang.

Spencer laughed.

Continuing the address to the tune of Since U Been Gone, as performed by Kelly Clarkson, Ashley sang, "ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal."

"Ash," Spencer interrupted on the verge of tears from laughing, "Please."

Switching up the melody, Ashley continued to the tune of Proud Mary, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure,"

"Oh my God, Ash, you have to stop." Spencer cried. "My mascara's running."

"We are met on a great battle-field of that war." She sang, to the tune of I Kissed a Girl, "We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this."

"Seriously, Ashley," Spencer choked, "I can't breathe."

Taking a deep breath she sang to the tune of Don't Cry for me Argentina, "But in a larger sense, we cannot dedicate-we cannot consecrate-we can not hallow-this ground."

"Ash, please," Spencer laughed, "please stop I cant breathe."

" The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here," she continued, "have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract.

"Ash, Ash," she pleaded.

"The world will little not, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here."

As soon as Ashley parked the car, Spencer jumped out and ran to her first period class, laughing the whole way.

Calling after her, Ashley said, "I didn't think my singing was _that _bad."


	5. Chapter 5

"It is rather for us to be here dedicated" Ashley mumbled, "It is rather for us to be here dedicated to be dedicated, uh, to be to be dedicated to um....that cause..that..What cause? Gah."

"Hey Ash," Aiden said coming up from behind her.

"Hey," she mumbled "that cause for which they gave--"

"What're you talking about?"

"Shhh," she hissed, "that cause for which they gave. Gave? Gave....the last..last...."

"Ashley," Aiden said confused, "are you studying?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "I'm building a tree house, of course I'm studying what does it look like?"

"No need to get snappy," he countered. "What is it?"

"The Gettysburg Address."

"What??"

"Spencer bet me I couldn't learn it," she told him, "and until this massively long run on sentence from hell I was doing just fine."

"Want me to help?"

"Sure," she said tossing her book at him. "It's the last sentence that's giving me nightmares."

"Alright, well give it a try."

"It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us--that from these honored dead we we--"

"Take"

"take increased devotion to that cause for which--um--they gave the last full measure of devotion----"

"That we here--"

"I know what it is."

"Don't snap at me I'm just trying to help."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain----Well? I thought you were helping?"

"Gosh, Ash what's gotten into you."

"This stupid address," she whined. "I almost have it but this stupid sentence is kicking my ass, and it's pissing me off."

"Is there a reason you're learning it?"

She smirked, "yes but I can't tell you."

"Alright," he said unsure, "why don't you just start it over from the beginning and try not to over thinking it."

"Right, ok," she said, "Just plow right through."

"It is rather for us--"

"I know what it is Aiden, God."

He stifled a smirk, "you're cute when you're irritated."

"Well, you're just irritating."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry. Ok let me give this another go."

After a minute he said, "so go?"

"It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us--that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion--that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain----"

"That this nation--"

"I know what nation it is."

"Geeze, Ash, the way you're acting, you'd think sex was riding on you knowing this."

She smirked.

He laughed, "Spencer is a genius."

"What does that mean?"

"She's using sex to get you to study," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The bell for fifth period sounded, scaring the crap out of Ashley, "Fuck, are those bells always that loud?"

"Yes and the other ten that ring through out the day as well."

She snatched her book from him and took off at a jaunt, "thanks for helping."

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"US History," she called back, "if I'm late I'll never hear the end of it."

Aiden laughed at her retreating back before going the opposite direction.

The tardy bell rang just as Ashley stepped foot in the classroom. Spencer gave her a look that Ashley couldn't quite distinguish.

"Glad to see you made it," Spencer told her as the girl sat down behind her.

"I had to run from the other side of the school just to make it in time."

"You ready?" Spencer asked.

"For what?"

"The extra credit--"

"Quiet down class," Mrs. Hagan called, "Gotta get right to it today, There are a lot of you and not much time."

"What extra credit," Ashley whispered.

"Shh," Spencer said.

"No seriously, Spence why didn't--"

"Miss Davies," Mrs. Hagan, "since you're so eager to talk, why don't you go first."

Ashley's face flustered immediately. "Oh, Mrs. Hagan, I don't wanna set the bar to high for every one else."

The whole class laughed.

Ashley frowned.

"Front and center Miss. Davies."

"Spencer," Ashley whispered, "what is thiiis?"

"We do not have all day Miss Davies, lets go." Mrs Hagan said finding a seat at the back of the class. "It will be nice to see what you've done with Mr. Lincolns' address."

Ashley's mouth dropped in surprise and the whole class laughed at her expense. Well, nearly the whole class, Spencer gave an encouraging smile.

"Just take a deep breath Miss Davies," the teacher cajoled, "Give it your best shot, its only worth 10 extra points on your mid terms."

"Yeah she'll need 'em," some boy teased.

"Shut up," Ashley hissed.

"Class," Mrs Hagan, "be nice. Miss. Davies if you will be so kind."

"Uh," she started.

The class snickered.

"The Gettysburg Address," she started, "was um, given November 19, 1863, by President Abraham Lincoln--"

"Ashley," Mrs. Hagan interrupted, "you don't need to do anything other than recite the address."

"Oh," she stammered, "ok."

The class laughed. Spencer smiled reassuringly, nodding she mouthed, "You can."

"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.

Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this.

But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate—we can not consecrate—we can not hallow—this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us—that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion—that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain—that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom—and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

She smiled then made her way back to her seat. The entire class sat stunned, Spencer included.

"Well, Ashley," Mrs. Hagan said, "that was perfect. Okay, Miss Duarte you're next."

Ashley leaned up to whisper in Spencer's ear, "you're Vanilla Lavender rocks. We're so going straight home after class."

Swallowing hard and shivering slightly, Spencer nodded her head slowly.


	6. Chapter 6: NC 17

Ashley sat anxiously bouncing her foot as she listened to Margie recite Mr. Lincoln's famed address. Some how it seemed insufferably longer than when she had said it. The 50 minutes drug on longer than if Mrs. Hagan had actually been lecturing. The blonde in front of her squirmed in her seat making Ashley smirk.

"Class is almost over," she whispered into her ear.

Shivers ran down the girls back, "shh."

"I'm telling you, straight home."

Spencer let out a long sigh.

"Then I'm gonna Gettysburg your address."

Spencer giggled.

"Miss. Carlin," the teacher called, "care to share with the class what's so funny?"

"No ma'am," her voice cracked.

"Then maybe you'd like to recite for us now?"

She nodded then made her way to the front of the class. She nervously fiddled with her hands. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. Her breath was ragged. Ashley made a suggestive face that made her swallow hard.

"Miss Carlin, are you ok?"

"Ye-es," her voice cracked.

The class snickered, Ashley winked at her, she blushed profusely.

"Well then," Mrs. Hagan told her, "on you go."

Spencer nodded, took a deep breath and began. "Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal."

Ashley sat on her leg leaning forward and mouthed, "straight home."

Spencer stuttered for a moment. "Now-now-now,"

Ashley blew her a kiss, she then ploughed through the next sentence, "Now we are engaged in a great civil war testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated can long endure.

The bell sounding the end of the day caused her to jump.

"Ignore it," the teacher instructed.

Ashley rolled her eyes.

Spencer, taking a deep breath, slowly moved on, "We are met on a great battle field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live." Pausing, taking a deep breath she said, "It is all together fitting and proper that we should do this."

Ashley gave her a signal to go faster.

Spencer blushed hard, took a ragged breath and pressed on, "But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate-we can not consecrate-we cannot hollow- this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far about our poor power to add or detract."

With those words Ashley made a suggestive hand gesture, causing the poor girl at the front to loose her train of thought. After some time she picked up again, "The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced."

Again, Ashley made a crude gesture, Spencer looked at her shoes plowing through the ending, "It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us-that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion-that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain-that this nation, under God, shall havea new birth of freedom-and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

The students grabbed their bags but before they could make it out the teacher said, "Review on Monday, mid-term on Tuesday, don't let me down."

Shakily Spencer returned to her desk to pack her bag.

"Make it fast Carlin,"

"Shut up, Ash."

"Miss. Carlin," the teacher said, "are you alright?

"Yes," she said not daring to look up.

"That was unusually not like you," the concern in her voice was hard to miss, "it was more like you," nor the disdain.

"She's been too worried about Chemistry," Ashley said, "I've been telling her all week she needs to pay just as much attention to US History, but she wouldn't listen."

"Uh, huh," the teacher said unconvinced.

"Should have listened to me Spence."

The girl blushed.

"Well, I hope to find your work next Tuesday to be far superior to this performance."

"Yes ma'am," Spencer said grabbing her bag and making a bee line for the door.

"Kids today," Ashley told the teacher shaking her head.

The teacher laughed, "I'm very pleased with your performance."

Grabbing her bags, not wanting Spencer getting to far ahead of her she said, "Yeah thanks see ya Monday."

She sprinted out the door, looked left and right. "Spencer!" She called. _You're so not getting out of this, _she thought as she sprinted down the hall.

Just as she was making the turn to the main hallway a hand reached out and grabbed her.

"What the, hey, what'd'ya--" two soft lips crashed into hers, as two soft hands slammed her against the wall in the janitors closet. Ashley groaned, breaking the kiss, "you better be my girlfriend."

Kissing her again fiercely, the blonde growled, "you were so hot up there."

Ashley moaned, cupping Spencer's face, "you're always hot."

Spencer's hands found their way to Ashley's bra strap. She unhooked it effortlessly, "I knew you could do it," she said between kisses.

"Oh god Spencer."

Spencer roughly pulled Ashley's shirt off, letting it fall on the floor. Ashley gasped as her bare back made hard contact with the concrete wall. Spencer kissed down Ashley's neck, biting and licking as her hands slowly slide down the brunette's abdomen.

In a low whisper, at the base of her lover's ear, Spencer whispered, "now it's your turn to shiver." Her sneaky hands unsnapped Ashley's jeans.

"Ooh, Spence--" Ashley moaned out as the blondes hand slide through her folds.

"I didn't know history made you so wet," she teased.

"Not—not history," she gasped as the blonde used her free hand to push her pants to the floor.

"What then?" Spencer teased.

"Y-y-you," she moaned loudly as Spencer slide a finger inside of her.

"Me what?" Spencer asked slowly removing said finger.

Ashley whimpered, "make me wet."

"Is that right?" Spencer asked as she teased circles around the girls clit.

Ashley moaned in response.

Sliding through her folds again Spencer said, "you turned me so on when you were up there." She began a slow thrusting motion with her index finger, occasionally swiping arcs over her hard nub. "I could barely sit through the rest of class." Spencer attached her mouth to Ashley's breast, running circles around her taut nipple.

The brunette's breath hitched.

Speeding her actions, Spencer spoke just above wetness she had created, "I wanted to fuck you right there on Mrs. Hagans desk."

Ashley's knees buckled at the feel of hot hair on her tender breast. Spencer reached around to support the girl as she pressed on the girl's nub for a moment. Ashley moaned loudly, "God are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes," she said simply, moving her hand the way she knew Ashley liked most. The way that would send Ashley over the edge.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She chanted, her arms laying loosely on Spencer's shoulders. "Fuck, Spence." Her eyes closed and she scrunched up her nose in bliss.

The blonde smiled devilishly.

Ashley's breathing was shallow and rapid, her heart was pounding in her chest. "Getting, getting close," she managed.

Spencer's lips met Ashley's softly but passionately, she slid her tongue in and out of her mouth in time with that of her fingers. Ashley's entire body clinched for a moment before she came.

Spencer held her as her breathing and heart rate stabled.

When she was able, Ashley said, "consecrated and hollowed."

"What?" Spencer asked slightly confused.

"This ground," she panted. "We have consecrated, we have hollowed, this ground."

[sic]


End file.
